Please Take Me Away
by uwiechan92
Summary: Kau terus diam dan menghadapinya sendirian Ge, kau anggap aku apa? Hikss... -HZT- Ini mungkin keputusan yang terbaik yang harus aku ambil, berhenti menangis dan kumohon tetaplah berdiri meski aku tak disampingmu. Yakinlah aku selalu bersamamu Taozi -WYF- TAORIS / KRISTAO couple #WeMissYouKris


**Please...Take me away**

**Author : Han Yoo Ri ( uwiechan92)**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Kris & Tao EXO **

**Cast :** all member EXO

**Genre :** BoyXBoy, BroRomance, Hurt

**Rate : **U || Lenght : Oneshoot

.

.

**Summary :** Kau terus hanya diam dan menghadapinya sendirian Ge, kau anggap apa aku selama ini Ge? Hiks..

-HZT-

Ini mungkin yang terbaik yang harus kuambil, berhenti menangis dan kumohon tetaplah berdiri meski aku tak disampingmu. Yakinlah aku selalu bersamamu Taozi.

-WYF-

.

.

**Note : **

**Ini adalah FF KrisTao pertama saya, saya ga tau mau bilang apalagi.**

**Saya seorang KrisTao Shipper, walau bukan Hardshipper tapi mereka termasuk Shipper yang saya kagumi.**

**Ketergantungan Tao dengan Wu Fan Ge, membuat kelucuan sendiri ketika melihat interaksi mereka.**

**.**

**Saya ga bisa berharap banyak mengenai kasus Kris Ge, saya Cuma berharap semoga semua baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang tersakiti didalamnya.**

**Love KrisTao forever...**

**Ingat KrisTao ga akan pernah punah karena lautan EXOstand adalah GALAXY...**

**Dan Galaxy EXO adalah WU YI FAN ^_^**

**.**

**...**

**.**

_**Recomended **_

_**[Watch : FMV KrisTao "I'm not afraid, please take me away"]**_

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan !**

**Untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI sebaiknya jangan dibaca...!**

**Saya harap tidak ada yang tersinggung dengan FF saya, ini hanya sebuah cerita yang lahir dari otak saya.**

**TOLONG HARGAI DAN RLC **

** 92line **

_**[Kris EXO akan mengakhiri kontraknya dengan SM Entertaiment]**_

Bagai mimpi buruk itulah yang terpampang jelas di layar i-phone namja pemilik mata panda itu. Seperti sebuah tamparan dan pukulan berat baginya. Bulir-bulir kristal itu terus keluar dari sudut mata sipitnya.

"Tao'ya gwenchana?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"..."

Namja pemilik mata panda yang dipanggil Tao itu masih setia diam dan menatap nanar layar i-phone miliknya. Sedangkan yang lain menatapnya khawatir.

Semua orang dan semua fans tau betul bahwa namja pemilik mata panda bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu bergantung dengan pria lain yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris.

Yah... Kris yang sama dengan Kris yang sedang ramai diberitakan di media itu.

Wu Yi Fan leader dari boyband paling fenomenal 2013 itu, mengajukan gugatan terhadap agency-nya. Pria yang menjadi penompang hidupnya selama ini pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja ge, jangan khawatirkan aku" ucapnya lembut menghapus bulir airmata itu dengan cepat dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya Lay" lirih Luhan pelan.

"Kita harus terus memberinya semangat ge" jawab namja berdimple itu.

"Tapi Lay, kau tau jelas ia sangat bergantung dengan Kris. Bahkan mandipun ia minta ditemani Kris, akan jadi apa dia tanpa Kris?" ucap Luhan sedikit meninggi dan terdengar jelas namja bermata rusa itu mengerang frustasi.

"Berhenti mengeluh Luhan'ah... Kau harus kuat, kita harus kuat..." ucap laki-laki itu menjeda.

"Untuk Tao dan juga Kris" lanjut Xiumin.

Semua member EXO M minus KrisTao pun hanya bisa tertunduk melihat TV yang ramai memberitakan berita gugatan keluarnya sang Leader kebanggaan.

.

.

.

**[Tao side]**

Hiks...hikss...

Terdengar jelas suara isakan Tao.

"Kau bodoh ge..."

"Kau bodoh... kenapa kau hanya terus menelan kesakitanmu"

"Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku"

"Aku membencimu Wu Yi Fan!"

Umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari tubuh maknae EXO M itu bagai sebuah kekecewaannya. Tubuhnya melemas di dekat balkon kamarnya. Ia terus menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan kedua kakinya.

Tao terus terisak dan memukul-mukul dadanya. Merutuki segala ketidak pekaannya terhadap Kris, merutuki segala kebodohannya karena terus membiarkan Kris menanggung segala bebannya sendirian. Ia benar-benar membenci Kris yang hanya diam seolah semuanya baik-baik saja namun dibalik itu semua, ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu berbuat apapun untuk orang yang paling ia cintai.

Cintai?

Ya benar, Kris bukan hanya sosok kakak yang ada untuknya.

Ia sosok yang lebih dan sangat berpengaruh untuknya.

Ya Kris adalah kekasihnya.

Kekasih yang selama ini selalu menyediakan bahunya disetiap ia lelah dan kesakitan.

Kekasih yang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang tau segala hal tentangnya

Sedangkan ia?

Ia justru tak tau apapun tentang kekasihnya.

Ia benci itu, benci karena harus membuat kekasihnya menanggung semua masalahnya selama ini sendirian.

Dan ia benci mengapa ia meninggalkannya sendirian bukan membawanya untuk pergi juga.

.

.

.

** Ruang Latihan**

"Kumpulkan semua ponsel kalian!" perintah manager EXO kepada seluruh member.

"Untuk apa hyung?" tanya Baekhyun keras.

"Sudah kumpu

lkan saja!" perintahnya lagi kini sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Suho, Chanyeol,D.O,Chen, Xiumin, Lay, Tao, Luhan, Sehun, Kai segera mengumpulkan ponsel mereka.

"Baek mana ponselmu?" tanya manager EXO.

"Aku tak membawanya" ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Hm... ya sudah terserahmu. Satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat untuk sementara ponsel kalian akan kami sita dan..." ucapnya menggantung.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menghubungi Kris" lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan semua member EXO dengan santai.

"Brengsek..." teriak Chanyeol sambil menendang botol minumannya.

"Chanyeol tenanglah!" ucap Suho.

Semua member pun diam.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan latihan kita, konser sudah dekat" ucap Tao dingin.

Semua mata menatap Tao bingung, seolah mereka tak percaya hal itu keluar dari mulut Huang Zi Tao.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kris ge tidak suka orang yang bersantai-santai" sambil mengahapus bulir airmata yang entah sejak kapan membasahi pipinya.

Member yang lain benar-benar tertegun mendengar ucapan Tao kemudian bangkit mengikuti Tao dan melanjutkan latihan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

Berita unfollow instagram para member EXO terhadap instagram Kris merebak sangat luas.

"Cih mereka berusaha membuat seolah _hyung_ dan kita bertengkar" umpat Baekhyun kesal.

"Baek... kendalikan emosimu" ucap Suho lembut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam sedangkan mereka terus melakukan hal diluar nalar? Lihat bahkan mereka menggunakan akun IG Channie, Sehunnie dan Tao untuk mengeupload hal-hal buruk tentang Kris _hyung_" teriak Baekhyun keras.

"Tapi kau harus tetap tenang Baek, hari ini kita harus tampil di M!Countdown hari ini" ucap Suho lembut.

"Persetan dengan _perform_ hari ini" ucap Baekhyun keras kemudian meninggalkan semua member EXO.

"Susul dia Yeol... kau harus menenangkannya" ucap Lay lembut.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham kemudian menyusul Baekhyun di kamarnya.

Baekhyun memang orang yang meledak-ledak dan sukar menahan amarahnya, semua member tau hal itu. Tapi kali ini Baek benar-benar marah besar. Sebenarnya semua member pun marah namun mereka bingung harus marah pada siapa dan melampiaskannya kemana.

Ia tak mungkin marah pada Kris sedangkan leader EXO M itu jelas tak ada di Seoul.

Marah pada SM? Mana mungkin... hal itu seolah mustahil bagi semua member.

.

.

.

EXO K melakukan penampilannya di M!Countdown dan membawa kemenangan mereka yang keempatnya. Suho memberikan pidatonya dan hanya berdiri sendiri disana. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Kalian harusnya tau orang yang paling tersakiti atas gugatan Kris selain Tao adalah Suho. Ketika Baekhyun bisa memaki dengan mudahnya, ketika semua member bisa menangis dengan keras tidak dengan Suho. Ia harus menyembunyikan hal itu semua didepan para member dan fans. Ia adalah leader EXO K dan guardian bagi member EXO. Jika bukan dirinya yang melindungi para member dan menguatkan mereka, siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya?

Tapi Suho tetaplah Suho, seorang namja biasa.

.

.

.

**[Suho Side]**

"Dasar naga bodoh..."

"Brengsek..."

"Harusnya kau bilang jika kau lelah padaku..."

.

Umpat Suho pelan sambil menahan isakannya. Tak ada yang mendengar karena semua member sedang berada di ruang latihan, kecuali malaikat lain yang setia berdiri membeku di depan pintu kamar itu.

Ya, namja itu setia membeku sejak tadi di depan pintu kamar sang leader dan maknae. Semula ia ingin memanggil si leader untuk segera berangkat latihan karena semua member sudah berangkat. Tapi tubuhnya justru membeku ketika mendengar orang yang paling ia cintai itu terisak. Ia tau jelas orang yang paling ia cintai itu selalu sok berlagak kuat didepan semuanya walau begitu nyatanya ia hanyalah seorang namja yang sangat rapuh.

.

**CKLEK**

Knop pintu itu diputarnya pelan agar tak mengganggu pemilik kamar.

Direngkuhnya tubuh kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

"Jangan memendam kesakitanmu sendiri, itu akan melukaiku Myeonie..." ucapnya lembut.

Dibaliknya tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku..." ucapnya tertahan menghapus segera buliran airmata yang membasahi pipinya dan menatap lembut ke wajah teduh sang kekasih.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau ada di sampingku Xing'ah..." ucapnya lembut dan merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu Myeonie..." ucap Yixing lembut sambil mengelus punggung kekasihnya seolah menyalurkan energi untuk kekasihnya itu tetap kuat.

"Aku akan berjuang untuk kalian semua dan aku berjanji bahwa tidak ada yang boleh terluka disini" batin Suho masih terus merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya dan menghirup aroma vanilla dari ceruk leher kekasihnya itu. Aroma yang mampu memberikan ketenangan untuknya.

.

.

.

** Ruang latihan**

"Tao'ah... istirahatlah sebentar, liatlah keringatmu sudah banyak keluar" seru Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kalian istirahat saja aku masih mau disini" ucapnya sambil terus menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu overdose.

"Aku benar-benar takut dia sakit Channie" ucap Baekhyun miris melihat keadaan Tao saat ini. Ia bagai tubuh tanpa jiwa.

"Tenanglah Baek... kita akan menjaganya dan terus menguatkannya" ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil mengecup kening kekasihnya itu memberikan ketenangan untuk kekasihnya.

.

Semua member beristirahat kecuali trio maknae yang masih terus berlatih tanpa henti.

"Jika kalian lelah sebaiknya kalian istirahat" ucap Tao dingin.

"Harusnya kau katakan itu sendiri pada dirimu Tao'ah" ucap Jong In yang sedang berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Setidaknya kau harus minum" ucap Sehun sambil melemparkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Tao.

"Kkamjjong ini untukmu" ucap Sehun lagi.

"Gomawo" ucap Kai.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja selama kau tidak merasa dirimu sendirian kami ada bersamamu hyung" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Tao diikuti dengan sebuah anggukan dari sisi kiri Tao.

Trio maknae memang memiliki ikatan yang luar biasa, walau biasanya dalam keseharian mereka akan menjadi trio evil yang menakutkan tapi saat ini mereka mampu memberikan kekuatan satu sama lain.

.

.

**[Tao Side]**

"Aku tidak boleh cengeng, aku harus kuat. Aku tak mau Kris ge semakin pusing jika melihatku menangis" batin namja itu.

Tao membuka akun weibonya menggunakan ponsel androidnya.

Ia menghapus semua tulisan yang membuatnya sendiri sakit ketika membacanya.

Ya itu adalah tulisan yang ditulis staff menggunakan akunnya.

Ia mulai mengetik pelan ponselnya.

"**Wo ai ni Wu Yi Fan"**

Ia memposting ucapan itu entah keberanian dari mana hingga ia mengetik hal itu. Tak lama banyak komentar dari fans terutama para KrisTao shipper dan hal itu justru membuatnya terisak dan sakit.

Apalagi yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini selain ketika kekasihmu meninggalkanmu tanpa kata dan tanpa apapun?

"Kau tidak boleh cengeng Tao... kau harus kuat!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri kemudian bangkit dan melanjutkan latihannya.

Kemana member yang lain?

Member yang lain sedang beristirahat. Jangan salahkan mereka karena mereka sudah berusaha membujuk si Panda untuk istirahat namun ia masih terus bersikeras untuk tetap latihan.

Tao mengupload sebuah foto ke dalam akun instagramnya

"**EXO concert fighting ! Let's work hard ! Jiayou!"**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya latihan pun selesai semua memberpun keluar dari gedung SM.

Fans berkumpul diluar untuk melihat keadaan para member pasca issue sang leader yang akan hengkang.

"Tao'ya..."

"Tao... are you ok?"

Semua teriakan kebanyakan ditunjukan untuk sang maknae EXO M yang notabene-nya adalah kekasih dari sang leader.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang maknae ia hanya terus menunduk berusaha menutupi mata sembabnya dengan menurunkan topi yang ia kenakan. Kemudian masuk ke van dan melambaikan ponselnya yang berwalpaper langit galaxy dan bertuliskan "We are One"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Kris Side]**

Namja yang menjadi titik permasalahan dan pemburuan para wartawan itu sedang mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia memandang langit Kanada yang di penuhi bintang-bintang indah, namun sayang hatinya merasa sepi.

Ia membuka akun instagramnya dan mulai melihat akun kekasih yang paling ia cintai.

Tunggu apakah ia masih pantas memanggilnya kekasih sedangkan ia justru pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kata.

Terpampang sebuah selca kekasihnya dengan mata yang sayu dan keringat yang banyak.

"**EXO concert fighting ! Let's work hard ! Jiayou!"**

Bagai sebuah tamparan untuknya, melihat sang kekasih dengan mata sesayu itu ia yakin pandanya itu menangis tanpa henti.

"Berhenti menangis dan kuatlah...kumohon Tao'ah" ucap Kris lembut sambil memandang bintang.

Dulu ia akan selalu memandang bintang sepulang latihan bersama kekasihnya itu. Mendengar sang kekasih merengek dan mempoutkan bibirnya menjadi sebuah candu sendiri untuknya.

Tao bukanlah beban untuknya, ia adalah suatu kekuatan baginya.

Tao lah yang menjadi hal yang paling berharga dan membuatnya mampu bertahan sejauh ini.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ge, Tao lelah" ucap namjanya itu memelas._

"_Berhenti merengek chagi bukankah ini yang kau mimpikan sejak dulu, sebentar lagi kita akan debut Taozi tidakkah kau senang?" ucap Kris lembut sambil menyeka bulir keringat dikening kekasihnya itu._

"_Tentu Tao senang apalagi debut bersama gege, berjanjilah ge kita akan terus bersama bernyanyi, menari dan berkeliling dunia untuk konser" ucap Tao semangat._

"_Ne, aku berjanji" ucap Kris sambil merengkuh tubuh namjanya._

"_YA... ge ! Tao penuh dengan keringat lengket" teriak panda imut itu._

"_Tak apa aku menyukainya" ucap sang Naga membuat pipi kekasihnya itu merona._

"_Tao juga menyukai gege" ucapnya lembut sambil membalas pelukan sang kekasih._

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mungkin itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan Taozi. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku"

"Ini mungkin yang terbaik yang harus kuambil, berhenti menangis dan kumohon tetaplah berdiri meski aku tak disampingmu. Yakinlah aku selalu bersamamu Taozi"

"Maaf... Wo Ai Ni Taozi"

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Han Yoo Ri**

**18-05-14**

**#WeMissYouKris**

**Aku harap semua member EXO kuat untuk ngelewatin badai ini. **

**Dan paling berharap Tao kuat, bukan hanya kuat diluar tapi kuat sebenernya.**

**Semoga tragedi Heenim depresi sepeninggal Hankyung oppa ga terjadi sama uri Tao'er.**

**Kami KrisTao Shipper selalu bersama kalian :-***

**Panda selamanya hanya untuk uri Dragon...**


End file.
